the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
List of films: S
S *''S Diary'' (2004) *''S.M.A.R.T. Chase'' (2017) *''S.S. Doomtrooper'' (2006) (TV) *''S.W.A.T.'' (2003) *''S.W.A.T.: Firefight'' (2011) Sa *''Sa Pusod ng Dagat'' (1998) *''Saagar'' (1985) *''Saamy'' (2003) *''Saathiya'' (2002) *''Saawariya'' (2007) *''Sabata'' (1969) *''Sabotage'': (1936, 1939 & 2014) *''Saboteur'' (1942) *''Sabretooth'' (2002) *''Sabrina'': (1954 & 1995) *''Sabrina the Teenage Witch'' series: **''Sabrina the Teenage Witch'' (1996 TV) **''Sabrina Goes to Rome'' (1998 TV) **''Sabrina, Down Under'' (1999 TV) **''Sabrina: Friends Forever'' (2002 TV) *''The Sacrifice'': (1979, 1986 & 2005) *''The Sad Sack'' (1957) *''The Saddest Music in the World'' (2003) *''Sade'' (2000) *''Sadie McKee'' (1934) *''Sadie Thompson'' (1928) *''Sadomania'' (1981) *''Safe'': (1995 & 2012) *''Safe Haven'' (2013) *''Safe House'': (1998 TV & 2012) *''Safe Men'' (1998) *''A Safe Place'' (1971) *''Safety Last!'' (1923) *''Safety Not Guaranteed'' (2012) *''The Safety of Objects'' (2001) *''The Saga of the Viking Women and Their Voyage to the Waters of the Great Sea Serpent'' (1957) *''Sagar'' (2012) *''Sahara'': (1943, 1983 & 2005) *''Sailor Beware'' (1952) *''Sailor Beware!'' (1956) *''Sailor Moon'' series: **''Sailor Moon R: The Movie'' (1993) **''Sailor Moon S: The Movie'' (1994) **''Sailor Moon Super S: The Movie'' (1995) *''Sailor Suit and Machine Gun'' (1981) *''Sailor Suit and Machine Gun: Graduation'' (2016) *''Sailors, Beware!'' (1927) *''Saimin'' (1999) *''The Saint'' RKO series: **''The Saint in London'' (1939) **''The Saint in New York'' (1938) **''The Saint in Palm Springs'' (1941) **''The Saint Meets the Tiger'' (1943) **''The Saint Strikes Back'' (1939) **''The Saint Takes Over'' (1940) **''The Saint's Double Trouble'' (1940) **''The Saint's Return'' (1953) **''The Saint's Vacation'' (1941) *''The Saint'': (1941, 1997 & 2017) *''Saint Ange'' (2004) *''Saint Joan'' (1957) *''Saint Ralph'' (2005) *''Saint-Ex'' (1997) *''A Saintly Switch'' (1999) *''Saints and Soldiers'' (2004) *''Saippuaprinssi'' (2006) *''Saki'' (2017) *''Salaam Bombay!'' (1988) *''Salaam Namaste'' (2005) *''Salakhain'' (2004) *''Salangeul chajaseo'' (1929) *''Salem's Lot'' (1979) (TV) *''Salesman'' (1969) *''The Salesman'': (2011 & 2016) *''Sally'': (1925, 1929 & 2000) *''Salmon Fishing in the Yemen'' (2011) *''Salome of the Tenements'' (1925) *''Salome's Last Dance'' (1988) *''Salomé'': (1918, 1923 & 1953) *''Salon Kitty'' (1977) *''Salt'': (1987, 2006, 2009 & 2010) *''The Salt of the Earth'' (2014) *''Salt of the Earth'' (1954) *''Salt and Pepper'' (1968) *''The Salton Sea'': (2002 & 2016) *''Saludos Amigos'' (1943) *''Salvador'': (1986 & 2006) *''Salvador Dalí'' (1971) *''Salvatore Giuliano'' (1962) *''Salween'' (1994) *''Salò, or the 120 Days of Sodom'' (1975) *''The Samaritan'' (2012) *''Samaritan Girl'' (2004) *''Same Kind of Different as Me'' (2017) *''Same Time, Next Year'' (1979) *''Le Samouraï'' (1967) *''Sampo'' (1959) *''Samsara'': (2001 & 2011) *''Samson'': (1914, 1915, 1923, 1936, 1961 Polish, 1961 Italian & 2018) *''Samson and Delilah'': (1922, 1949, 1984, 1996 TV & 2009) *''Samson and His Mighty Challenge'' (1964) *''Samurai Assassin'' (1965) *''Samurai Cop'' (1991) *''Samurai Fiction'' (1998) *''Samurai Hustle'' (2014) *''Samurai Hustle Returns'' (2016) *''Samurai Rebellion'' (1967) *''Samurai Spy'' (1965) *''Samurai Trilogy'' series: **''Samurai I: Musashi Miyamoto'' (1954) **''Samurai II: Duel at Ichijoji Temple'' (1955) **''Samurai III: Duel at Ganryu Island'' (1956) *''San Andreas'' (2015) *''San Francisco'': (1936 & 1968) *''Sanada 10 Braves'' (2016) *''Sanctum'' (2011) *''The Sand Pebbles'' (1966) *''Sanders of the River'' (1935) *''The Sandlot'' (1993) *''The Sandlot 2'' (2005) *''The Sandman'': (1991 short, 2000 & 2011) *''Sandor / Ida'' (2005) *''The Sandpiper'' (1965) *''Sands of Iwo Jima'' (1949) *''Sangam'': (1964 Hindi, 1964 Urdu & 1997) *''Sango-sho Densetsu: Aoi Umi no Erufii'' (1986) *''Sanjuro'' (1962) *''Sankaku'' (2010) *''Sans Soleil'' (1983) *''Sanshiro Sugata'' (1943) *''Sanshiro Sugata Part II'' (1945) *''Sansho the Bailiff'' (1954) *''Santa Claus'': (1898 & 1959) *''Santa Claus Conquers the Martians'' (1964) *''Santa Claus: The Movie'' (1985) *''The Santa Clause'' series: **''The Santa Clause'' (1994) **''The Santa Clause 2'' (2002) **''The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause'' (2006) *''Santa Fe Trail'' (1940) *''Santa with Muscles'' (1996) *''Santa Sangre'' (1989) *''Santa Who?'' (2000) *''Santa's Little Helper'' (2015) *''Santa's Slay'' (2005) *''Santo Contra los Zombis'' (1961) *''Sapphire'' (1959) *''Saps at Sea'' (1940) *''Saraba Abunai Deka'' (2016) *''Saraband'' (2003 TV) *''The Saragossa Manuscript'' (1965) *''Sarah Silverman: Jesus Is Magic'' (2005) *''Sarah and Son'' (1930) *''Sarah's Key'' (2011) *''Saratoga Trunk'' (1945) *''Sardaar Ji'' (2015) *''Sarfarosh'' (1998) *''Sarkar'' series: **''Sarkar'': (2005 & 2014) **''Sarkar 3'' (2017) **''Sarkar Raj'' (2008) *''Sarraounia'' (1986) *''SARS Wars'' (2004) *''Sasidharan'' (1950) *''The Satan Bug'' (1965) *''Satan Met a Lady'' (1936) *''The Satanic Rites of Dracula'' (1974) *''Sathya'': (1988, 2010, 2017 Malayalam & 2017 Tamil) *''Sathyam'': (1980 & 2004) *''Satomi Hakkenden'' (1983) *''Saturday the 14th'' (1981) *''Saturday Night Fever'' (1977) *''Saturday Night and Sunday Morning'' (1960) *''Saturn 3'' (1980) *''Satya'': (1998 & 2017) *''Satyam'': (1976, 2003 & 2008) *''Satyricon'' (Polidoro, 1969) *''Sauerbruch – Das war mein Leben'' (1954) *''Sausage Party'' (2016) *''Le Saut à la couverture'' (1895) *''Sauve qui peut (la vie)'' (1980) *''The Savage'': (1917, 1926 & 1952) *''Savage!'' (1973) *''Savage Beach'' (1989) *''Savage Grace'' (2007) *''The Savage Innocents'' (1959) *''Savage Planet'' (2006) (TV) *''Savage Streets'' (1984) *''The Savages'' (2008) *''Savages'': (1972, 1974 TV & 2012) *''Save the Green Planet!'' (2003) *''Save the Last Dance'' (2001) *''Save the Tiger'' (1973) *''Saved!'' (2004) *''The Saved'' (1998) *''Saved from the Titanic'' (1912) *''Saving Face'' (2004) *''Saving Grace'' (2000) *''Saving Mr. Banks'' (2013) *''Saving My Hubby'' (2002) *''Saving Private Ryan'' (1998) *''Saving Silverman'' (2001) *''Saving Star Wars'' (2004) *''Savior'' (1998) *''Saw'' (2003) *''Saw'' series: **''Saw'' (2004) **''Saw II'' (2005) **''Saw III'' (2006) **''Saw IV'' (2007) **''Saw V'' (2008) **''Saw VI'' (2009) **''Saw 3D'' (2010) *''Sawdust and Tinsel'' (1953) *''Sax Rohmer's The Castle of Fu Manchu'' (1972) *''Say Anything...'' (1989) *''Say It Isn't So'' (2001) *''Say Uncle'' (2006) *''Say Yes'' (2001) *''Sayew'' (2003) *''Sayonara'' (1957) *''Sayonara'' (2015) *''Sayonara Midori-chan'' (2005) *''Sátántangó'' (1994) Sc *''The Scalphunters'' (1968) *''Scandal'': (1950 & 1989) *''Scandal at Scourie'' (1953) *''Scandal Maker'' (2016) *''Scandal Makers'' (2008) *''Scandal Sheet'': (1931, 1952 & 1985 TV) *''Scandal Street'' (1938) *''Scanner Cop'' (1994) *''A Scanner Darkly'' (2006) *''Scanners'' (1981) *''Scanners II: The New Order'' (1991) *''Scanners III: The Takeover'' (1992) *''Scanners: The Showdown'' (1995) *''The Scapegoat'' (1959) *''The Scar of Shame'' (1927) *''Scaramouche'' (1952) *''Scarecrow'': (1973, 2002 & 2013) *''The Scarecrow'': (1920, 1982, 2000 & 2013 short) *''Scarecrow Gone Wild'' (2004) *''The Scarecrow of Romney Marsh'' (1963) *''Scarecrows'' (1988) *''Scared to Death'' (1947) *''Scared Stiff'': (1945, 1953 & 1987) *''Scaredy Cat'' (1948) *''Scarface'': (1932 & 1983) *''The Scarlet and the Black'' (1983) (TV) *''The Scarlet Claw'' (1944) *''Scarlet Diva'' (2000) *''The Scarlet Empress'' (1934) *''The Scarlet Letter'': (1908, 1911, 1913, 1922, 1926, 1934, 1973, 1995 & 2004) *''The Scarlet Pimpernel'': (1934 & 1982) *''The Scarlet Pumpernickel'' (1950) *''The Scarlet Runner'' (1916) *''Scarlet Sails (Алые Паруса)'' (1961) *''Scarlet Street'' (1945) *''Scars of Dracula'' (1970) *''Scary Godmother: The Revenge of Jimmy'' (2005) *''Scary Movie'' series: **''Scary Movie'' (2000) **''Scary Movie 2'' (2001) **''Scary Movie 3'' (2003) **''Scary Movie 4'' (2006) **''Scary Movie 5'' (2013) *''Scary Road Is Fun'' (2015) *''Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark'' (2019) *''Scavenger Hunt'' (1979) *''A Scene at the Sea'' (1991) *''Scenes from a Mall'' (1991) *''Scenes from a Marriage'' (1973) (TV) *''Scenic Route'' (1961) *''The Scent of Green Papaya'' (1994) *''Scent of Love'' (2003) *''Scent of Mystery'' (1960) *''Scent of a Woman'': (1974 & 1992) *''Schatten – Eine nächtliche Halluzination'' (1923) *''Schindler's List'' (1993) *''Schizopolis'' (1996) *''School Daze'' (1988) *''School of Rock'' (2003) *''School for Scoundrels'': (1960 & 2006) *''School for Seduction'' (2004) *''School Ties'' (1992) *''Schoolgirl Report Part 1: What Parents Don't Think Is Possible'' (1970) *''Schoolmates 1'' (1976) *''Schtonk!'' (1992) *''Schulmädchen-Report: Was Eltern nicht für möglich halten'' (1970) *''Schultze Gets the Blues'' (2003) *''The Science of Sleep'' (2006) *''Sci-Fi High: A Movie Musical'' (2011) *''Scooby-Doo'' series: **''Scooby-Doo'' (2002) **''Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo'' (2010) **''Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map'' (2013) **''Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders'' (2000) **''Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights'' (1994) (TV) **''Scooby-Doo! & Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' (2018) **''Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare'' (2010) **''Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster'' (2010 TV) **''Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase'' (2001) **''Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy'' (2014) **''Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King'' (2008) **''Scooby-Doo! and Kiss: Rock and Roll Mystery'' (2015) **''Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur'' (2011) **''Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire'' (2003) **''Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster'' (2004) **''Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon'' (2013) **''Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers'' (1987 TV) **''Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico'' (2003) **''Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness'' (2015) **''Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire'' (2012) **''Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins'' (2009 TV) **''Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy!'' (2006) **''Scooby-Doo! and the Reluctant Werewolf'' (1988 TV) **''Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown'' (2017) **''Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright'' (2013) **''Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy?'' (2005) **''Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost'' (1999) **''Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery'' (2014) **''Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon'' (2016) **''Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island'' (1998) **''Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed'' (2004) *''Scoop'': (1987 & 2006) *''Scoop!'' (2016) *''Scorched'' (2003) *''Score'': (1974 & 2016) *''Score: A Hockey Musical'' (2010) *''The Score'': (1978, 2001 & 2005) *''Scorpio'' (1973) *''Scorpio Rising'' (1964) *''The Scorpion King'' (1992) *''The Scorpion King'' series: **''The Scorpion King'' (2002) **''The Scorpion King 4: Quest for Power'' (2015) **''The Scorpion King 3: Battle for Redemption'' (2012) **''The Scorpion King 2: Rise of a Warrior'' (2008) *''Scotland, PA'' (2001) *''Scott of the Antarctic'' (1948) *''Scott Pilgrim vs. the World'' (2010) *''The Scoundrel'' (1935) *''The Scout'' (1994) *''Scratch'' (2001) *''Scream'' series: **''Scream'' (1996) **''Scream 2'' (1997) **''Scream 3'' (2000) **''Scream 4'' (2011) *''Scream Blacula Scream'' (1973) *''Scream Bloody Murder'' (1973) *''Scream and Scream Again'' (1970) *''Screamers'' (1995) *''Screamers: The Hunting'' (2009) *''Screaming Masterpiece'' (2005) *''The Screaming Skull'' (1958) *''Screwed'' (2000) *''The Scribbler'' (2014) *''Scrooge'': (1951 & 1970) *''Scrooged'' (1988) *''Scrub Me Mama with a Boogie Beat'' (1941) *''Scum'' (1979) *''Scum of the Earth'' (1974) *''Scum of the Earth!'' (1963) Se-Sg *''The 7th Voyage of Sinbad'' (1958) *''Se7en'' (1995) *''The Sea'' (2000) *''The Sea Chase'' (1955) *''The Sea Hawk'' (1940) *''The Sea Inside'' (2004) *''Sea of Love'' (1989) *''The Sea Wolf'' (1941) *''The Sea Wolves'' (1980) *''Seabiscuit'' (2003) *''The Seafarers'' (1953) *''Seafood'' (2001) *''Seal Team Six: The Raid on Osama Bin Laden'' (2012) *''Séance on a Wet Afternoon'' (1964) *''The Searchers'' (1956) *''Searching for Bobby Fischer'' (1993) *''Searching for Sugar Man'' (2012) *''Season of the Witch'': (1972 & 2011) *''Sebastiane'' (1976) *''Second Chorus'' (1940) *''Second in Command'' (2006) *''The Second Hundred Years'' (1927) *''The Second Jungle Book: Mowgli & Baloo'' (1998) *''Second Skin'' (2000) *''The Second Woman'' (1951) *''Secondhand Lions'' (2003) *''Seconds'' (1966) *''Secret'' (2007) *''The Secret'': (2006 & 2016) *''Secret Admirer'' (1985) *''Secret Agent'': (1936 & 1947) *''Secret Beyond the Door'' (1948) *''Secret Ceremony'' (1968) *''The Secret Diaries of Miss Anne Lister'' (2010) *''The Secret Fury'' (1950) *''The Secret Garden'' (1993) *''The Secret of the Grain'' (2007) *''Secret Honor'' (1984) *''The Secret of Kells'' (2009) *''The Secret Life of Bees'' (2008) *''The Secret Life of Pets'' (2016) *''The Secret Life of Walter Mitty'': (1947 & 2013) *''The Secret Life of Words'' (2005) *''The Secret Lives of Dentists'' (2004) *''The Secret of My Success'' (1987) *''The Secret of NIMH'' (1982) *''The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue'' (1997) *''Secret People'' (1952) *''The Secret of Roan Inish'' (1994) *''The Secret of the Submarine'' (1915) *''Secret Sunshine'' (2007) *''Secret in Their Eyes'' (2016) *''The Secret in Their Eyes'' (2009) *''Secret Things'' (2002) *''Secret Treasure'' (2015) *''The Secret War of Harry Frigg'' (1968) *''Secret of the Wastelands'' (1941) *''Secret Window'' (2004) *''The Secret World of Arrietty'' (2010) *''Secretariat'' (2010) *''Secretary'' (2002) *''Secrets'': (1933 & 1973 TV) *''Secrets & Lies'' (1996) *''Seduced and Abandoned'' (1964) *''Seducing Doctor Lewis'' (2003) *''The Seduction of Mimi'' (1972) *''Seduction: The Cruel Woman'' (1985) *''See No Evil'': (1971 & 2006) *''See No Evil, Hear No Evil'' (1989) *''See Spot Run'' (2001) *''See You in Hell, My Darling'' (1999) *''Seed'' (2007) *''Seed of Chucky'' (2004) *''Seeds of Yesterday'' (2015) *''Seeing Other People'' (2004) *''The Seeker: The Dark Is Rising'' (2007) *''Seeking a Friend for the End of the World'' (2012) *''Seeking Justice'' (2011) *''Seema'': (1955 & 1971) *''Seems Like Old Times'' (1980) *''Sehnsucht'' (1920) *''Seizure'' (1974) *''Seksmisja'' (1984) *''Selena'' (1997) *''Self Helpless'' (2010) *''Selma'' (2014) *''Semi-Pro'' (2008) *''Semi-Tough'' (1977) *''Send Me No Flowers'' (1964) *''The Sender'' (1982) *''Sengoku Jieitai 1549'' (2005) *''Senna'' (2010) *''Sennenbi'' (2004) *''The Sensation of Sight'' (2006) *''Sensations of 1945'' (1944) *''Sense and Sensibility'' (1995) *''Senseless'' (1998) *''Senso'' (1954) *''The Sentimental Bloke'' (1919) *''The Sentinel'': (1977 & 2006) *''Seoul Train'' (2005) *''Separate Lies'' (2005) *''Separate Tables'' (1958) *''A Separation'' (2011) *''September'': (1984, 1987, 2003 & 2011) *''September 12th'' (2005) *''September Dawn'' (2007) *''September in the Rain'' (1937) *''Sequel to the Diamond from the Sky'' (1916) *''Seraphim Falls'' (2007) *''A Serbian Film'' (2010) *''Serenade'' (1956) *''Serendipity'' (2001) *''Serene Velocity'' (1970) *''Serenity'' (2005) *''Sergeant Rutledge'' (1960) *''Sergeant York'' (1941) *''Serial'' (1980) *''Serial Lover'' (2001) *''Serial Mom'' (1994) *''Series 7: The Contenders'' (2001) *''A Serious Man'' (2009) *''The Serpent and the Rainbow'' (1988) *''The Serpent's Egg'' (1977) *''The Serpent's Kiss'' (1997) *''Serpentinen Tanz'' (1895) *''Serpico'' (1973) *''The Servant'' (1963) *''Service de nuit'' (1943) *''Serving Sara'' (2002) *''Sesame Street Presents Follow That Bird'' (1985) *''Session 9'' (2001) *''The Sessions'' (2012) *''Set It Off'' (1996) *''The Set-Up'' (1949) *''Setoutsumi'' (2016) *''Settai'' (2013) *''Setup'' (2011) *''Seven Beauties'' (1976) *''Seven Blows of The Dragon'' (1972) *''Seven Brides for Seven Brothers'' (1954) *''Seven Chances'' (1925) *''Seven Days in May'' (1964) *''Seven Days to Noon'' (1950) *''Seven Hills of Rome'' (1957) *''Seven Minutes in Heaven'' (1985) *''The Seven Pearls'' (1917) *''The Seven-Per-Cent Solution'' (1977) *''Seven Psychopaths'' (2012) *''The Seven Red Berets'' (1969) *''Seven Samurai'' (1954) *''Seven Times Seven'' (1969) *''Seven Up!'' (1964) *''The Seven Year Itch'' (1955) *''Seven Years in Tibet'' (1997) *''The Seven-Ups'' (1973) *''Seventeen Again'' (2000) *''Seventeen Moments of Spring'' (1973) *''Seventeen Years'' (1999) *''The Seventh Bullet'' (1972) *''The Seventh Continent'': (1966 & 1989) *''The Seventh Cross'' (1944) *''Seventh Heaven'': (1927, 1937 & 1993) *''The Seventh Seal'' (1957) *''The Seventh Sign'' (1988) *''Seventh Son'' (2015) *''The Seventh Victim'' (1943) *''A Severa'' (1931) *''Severance'' (2006) *''(Sex) Appeal'' (2014) *''Sex in Chains'' (1928) *''Sex and the City'' (2008) *''Sex and the City 2'' (2010) *''Sex and Death 101'' (2007) *''Sex Drive'' (2008) *''Sex & Fury'' (1973) *''Sex Lives of the Potato Men'' (2004) *''Sex and Lucia'' (2001) *''Sex Madness'' (1938) *''The Sex Monster'' (1999) *''Sex and the Single Girl'' (1964) *''The Sex of the Stars'' (1993) *''Sex and Zen'' (1992) *''Sex Is Zero'' (2002) *''Sex Is Zero 2'' (2007) *''sex, lies, and videotape'' (1989) *''Sex, Shame, and Tears'' (1999) *''Sex: The Annabel Chong Story'' (1999) *''Sexmission'' (1984) *''Sexo, pudor y lágrimas'' (1999) *''Sextette'' (1978) *''Sexual Meditation: Room with View'' (1971) *''Sexy Beast'' (2000) *''Sgt. Bilko'' (1996) *''Sgt. Kabukiman N.Y.P.D.'' (1991) *''Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band'' (1978) Sh *''The Shack'' (2017) *''Shaadi Se Pehle'' (2006) *''Shade'' (2003) *''Shadow'' (1956) *''The Shadow'' (1994) *''Shadow Builder'' (1998) *''Shadow Conspiracy'' (1997) *''Shadow of a Doubt'' (1943) *''Shadow Man'': (1988 & 2006) *''Shadow of the Thin Man'' (1941) *''Shadow of the Vampire'' (2000) *''Shadowboxer'' (2006) *''Shadowlands'' (1994) *''Shadowless Sword'' (2005) *''Shadows'' (1959) *''Shadows and Fog'' (1992) *''Shadows of Forgotten Ancestors'' (1965) *''Shaft'' series: **''Shaft'': (1971 & 2000) **''Shaft in Africa'' (1973) **''Shaft's Big Score'' (1972) *''Shag'' (1989) *''The Shaggy Dog'': (1959 & 2006) *''Shake Hands With the Devil'': (1959 & 2007) *''Shake Hands with the Devil: The Journey of Roméo Dallaire'' (2004) *''Shake! Otis at Monterey'' (1987) *''Shakedown: Return of the Sontarans'' (1995) *''Shakes the Clown'' (1992) *''Shakespeare in Love'' (1998) *''Shakespeare Wallah'' (1965) *''Shalako'' (1968) *''Shall We Dance'': (1937, 1996 & 2004) *''Shallow Grave'' (1994) *''Shallow Ground'' (2005) *''Shallow Hal'' (2001) *''Shame'': (1968 & 2011) *''Shampoo'' (1975) *''Shane'' (1953) *''Shanghai Dreams'' (2005) *''Shanghai Express'' (1932) *''The Shanghai Gesture'' (1941) *''Shanghai Kiss'' (2007) *''Shanghai Knights'' (2003) *''Shanghai Noon'' (2000) *''Shanghai Story'' (2004) *''Shanghai Surprise'' (1986) *''Shanghai Triad'' (1994) *''Shaolin'' (2011) *''Shaolin Soccer'' (2001) *''Shaolin Temple'': (1976 & 1982) *''Shaolin Wooden Men'' (1976) *''Shaolin and Wu Tang'' (1981) *''Shape of the Moon'' (2004) *''The Shape of Things'' (2003) *''The Shape of Water'' (2017) *''Shararat'' (2003) *''Shark'' (2000) *''Shark!'' (1969) *''The Shark'' (1929) *''Shark: Mind of a Demon'' (2006) *''Shark Attack'' trilogy: **''Shark Attack'' (1999) **''Shark Attack 2'' (2000) **''Shark Attack 3: Megalodon'' (2004) *''Shark Night'' (2011) *''Shark Tale'' (2004) *''Sharknado'' series: **''Sharknado'' (2013) **''Sharknado 2: The Second One'' (2014) **''Sharknado 3: Oh Hell No!'' (2015) **''Sharknado: The 4th Awakens'' (2016) **''Sharknado 5: Global Swarming'' (2017) **''The Last Sharknado: It's About Time'' (2018) *''Sharky's Machine'' (1981) *''Shaso'' (1989) *''Shatter Dead'' (1994) *''Shattered'' (1991) *''Shattered Glass'' (2003) *''Shaukeen'' (1981) *''Shaun of the Dead'' (2004) *''Shaun the Sheep Movie'' (2015) *''The Shawshank Redemption'' (1994) *''She'' (1965) *''She and She'' (2014) *''She Creature'' (2001) *''She Done Him Wrong'' (1933) *''She Gods of Shark Reef'' (1958) *''She Hate Me'' (2004) *''She Remembers, He Forgets'' (2015) *''She Shoulda Said 'No'!'' (1949) *''She Stoops to Conquer'' (1914) *''She Was an Acrobat's Daughter'' (1937) *''She Wore a Yellow Ribbon'' (1949) *''She's All That'' (1999) *''She's Gotta Have It'' (1986) *''She's Having a Baby'' (1988) *''She's the Man'' (2006) *''She's the One'' (1996) *''She's Out of Control'' (1989) *''She's Out of My League'' (2010) *''She's So Lovely'' (1997) *''She's Too Young'' (2004) *''She-Devil'' (1989) *''She-Wolf of London'' (1946) *''Sheena'' (1984) *''The Sheepman'' (1958) *''The Sheik'' (1921) *''Sheitan'' (2006) *''Shelter'': (2007 & 2010) *''Shelter Dogs'' (2003) *''The Sheltering Sky'' (1990) *''Shenandoah'' (1965) *''The Shepherd: Border Patrol'' (2008) *''The Sheriff of Fractured Jaw'' (1958) *''Sherlock Holmes'' (2009) *''Sherlock Holmes Faces Death'' (1943) *''Sherlock Holmes and the Secret Weapon'' (1943) *''Sherlock Holmes and the Voice of Terror'' (1942) *''Sherlock Holmes in Washington'' (1943) *''Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows'' (2011) *''Sherlock, Jr.'' (1924) *''Sherman's March: A Meditation on the Possibility of Romantic Love In the South During an Era of Nuclear Weapons Proliferation'' (1986) *''Sherman's Way'' (2009) *''Sherrybaby'' (2006) *''Shi Er Sheng Xiao Cheng Shi Ying Xiong'' (2014) *''The Shielding Shadow'' (1916) *''Shikake-nin Baian'' (1981) *''Shimajirō to Fufu no Daibōken: Sukue! Nanairo no Hana'' (2013) *''Shimajiro to Kujira no Uta'' (2014) *''Shimajirō to Ōkina Ki'' (2015) *''Shine'' (1996) *''Shine a Light'' (2008) *''The Shining'' (1980) *''Shining Through'' (1992) *''Shining Victory'' (1941) *''Shinjuku Incident'' (2009) *''Shinobi: Heart Under Blade'' (2005) *''Shinsukki Blues'' (2004) *''Ship Ahoy'' (1942) *''A Ship Comes In'' (1928) *''Ship of Fools'' (1965) *''A Ship Bound for India'' (1947) *''The Shipment'' (2001) *''The Shipping News'' (2001) *''The Shiralee'' (1957) *''Shiri'' (1999) *''Shirley Valentine'' (1989) *''Shiroi Kyotō'' (1966) *''Shivering Shakespeare'' (1929) *''Shivers'' (1975) *''Shiza'' (2004) *''Shoah'' (1985) *''Shock'' (1946) *''The Shock'' (1923) *''Shock Corridor'' (1963) *''A Shock to the System'' (1990) *''Shock Treatment'' (1981) *''Shock Waves'' (1977) *''Shocker'' (1989) *''Shocking Asia'' (1974) *''Shocking Asia II: The Last Taboos'' (1985) *''The Shoes of the Fisherman'' (1968) *''Shoeshine'' (1946) *''Shogun Assassin'' (1980) *''Shokubutsu Zukan: Unmei no Koi, Hiroimashita'' (2016) *''Sholay'' (1975) *''Shoot 'Em Up'' (2007) *''Shoot to Kill'' (1988) *''Shoot the Moon'' (1982) *''Shoot the Piano Player'' (1960) *''Shooter'' (2007) *''The Shooting'' (1968) *''Shooting Fish'' (1997) *''Shooting at the Moon'' (2003) *''The Shootist'' (1976) *''Shootout at Wadala'' (2013) *''The Shop Around the Corner'' (1940) *''The Shop on Main Street'' (1965) *''Shopgirl'' (2001) *''Shopping'' (1994) *''Short Circuit'' (1986) *''Short Circuit 2'' (1988) *''Short Term 12'' (2013) *''Shorts'': (2009 & 2013) *''Show Girl'' (1928) *''Showgirl in Hollywood'' (1930) *''Showgirls'' (1995) *''Showtime'' (2002) *''Shrek'' series: **''Shrek'' (2001) **''Shrek 2'' (2004) **''Shrek the Third'' (2007) **''Shrek Forever After'' (2010) *''Shriek If You Know What I Did Last Friday the Thirteenth'' (2000) *''Shrieker'' (1997) *''Shrink'' (2009) *''Shrooms'' (2007) *''Shut Up & Sing'' (2006) *''Shut Up and Play the Hits'' (2012) *''Shutter'': (2004 & 2008) *''Shutter Island'' (2010) *''Shuttle'' (2009) *''A Shyam Gopal Varma Film'' (2015) Si *''Si accettano miracoli'' (2015) *''Siberiade'' (1979) *''Siberian Lady Macbeth'' (1961) *''The Sicilian Clan'' (1969) *''Sick: The Life and Death of Bob Flanagan, Supermasochist'' (1997) *''Sicko'' (2007) *''Sid and Nancy'' (1986) *''Side Effects'' (2013) *''Side Out'' (1990) *''Side Street'' (1950) *''Sidewalks of New York'' (2001) *''Sideways'' (2004) *''Siege'' (1940) *''The Siege'': (1956 & 1998) *''Siegfried'' (1924) *''Sigade revolutsioon'' (2004) *''The Signal'' (2008) *''Signore & Signori'' (1965) *''Signs'' (2002) *''Siin me oleme!'' (1979) *''Sikandar'': (1941 & 2009) *''The Silence'' (1963) *''The Silence of the Lambs'' (1991) *''Silence of the North'' (1981) *''The Silencers'' (1966) *''Silent Hill'' (2006) *''Silent Hill: Revelation 3D'' (2012) *''The Silent Historian'' (2011) *''Silent House'' (2012) *''Silent Light'' (2007) *''Silent Movie'' (1976) *''Silent Night, Bloody Night'' (1974) *''Silent Night, Deadly Night'' series: **''Silent Night, Deadly Night'' (1984) **''Silent Night, Deadly Night Part 2'' (1987) **''Silent Night, Deadly Night 3: Better Watch Out!'' (1989) **''Silent Night, Deadly Night 4: Initiation'' (1990) **''Silent Night, Deadly Night 5: The Toy Maker'' (1992) *''The Silent Partner'' (1978) *''Silent Rage'' (1982) *''Silent Running'' (1971) *''Silent Tongue'' (1994) *''Silent Warnings'' (2003) (TV) *''The Silent World'' (1956) *''Silk'' (2007) *''Silk Stockings'' (1957) *''Silkwood'' (1983) *''Silmido'' (2003) *''Silver & Black'' (2019) *''Silver Bullet'' (1985) *''The Silver Chalice'' (1954) *''Silver City'': (1951, 1984 & 2004) *''The Silver Lining]]: (1915, 1919, 1921, 1927 & 1932) *Silver Linings Playbook'' (2012) *''Silver Lode'' (1954) *''Silver Streak'': (1934 & 1976) *''Silverado'' (1985) *''The Simian Line'' (2000) *''Simon Birch'' (1998) *''Simon of the Desert'' (1965) *''Simon Says'' (2006) *''Simon Sez'' (1999) *''Simon, Simon'' (1970) *''S1m0ne'' (2001) *''Simpatico'' (2000) *''A Simple Favor'' (TBA) *''A Simple Noodle Story'' (2009) *''A Simple Plan'' (1998) *''The Simple Things'' (1953) *''A Simple Twist of Fate'' (1994) *''A Simple Wish'' (1997) *''Simply Irresistible'' (1999) *''The Simpsons Movie'' (2007) *''The Sims'' (TBA) *''Sin City'' series: **''Sin City'' (2005) **''Sin City: A Dame to Kill For'' (2008) *''The Sin of Madelon Claudet'' (1931) *''Sin Nombre'' (2009) *''Sinbad'' (1993) *''Sinbad and the Eye of the Tiger'' (1977) *''Sinbad and The Minotaur'' (2011) *''Sinbad the Sailor'': (1935 & 1947) *''Sinbad of the Seven Seas'' (1989) *''Sinbad: Beyond the Veil of Mists'' (2000) *''Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas'' (2003) *''Sinbad: Sora Tobu Hime to Himitsu no Shima'' (2015) *''Since Otar Left'' (2003) *''Since You Went Away'' (1944) *''Since You've Been Gone'' (1998) (TV) *''Sing'' (2016) *''Sing As We Go'' (1934) *''Sing Boy Sing'' (1958) *''Singapore Dreaming'' (2006) *''Singapore Sling'' (1990) *''Singin' in the Rain'' (1952) *''The Singing Detective'' (2003) *''The Singing Fool'' (1928) *''The Singing Revolution'' (2006) *''A Single Man'' (2009) *''Single White Female'' (1992) *''Singles'': (1992 & 2003) *''The Singles Ward'' (2002) *''Sinister'' (2012) *''Sink the Bismarck!'' (1960) *''Sinkin' in the Bathtub'' (1930) *''The Sino-Dutch War 1661'' (2000) *''Sione's Wedding'' (2006) *''The Siren'' (1917) *''Sirens'': (1994 & 1999) *''SiREN'' (2016) *''Sirocco'' (1951) *''Sisily 2km'' (2004) *''Sissi'' (1955) *''Sista Kontraktet'' (1998) *''Sister Act'' (1992) *''Sister Act 2: Back in the Habit'' (1993) *''Sister Kenny'' (1946) *''Sister Wife'' (2000) *''The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants'' (2005) *''The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants 2'' (2008) *''Sisters'' : (1973, 2001, 2006 & 2015) *''Sisters, or the Balance of Happiness'' (1979) *''Sitcom'' (1998) *''Sith Apprentice'' (2005) *''The Sitter'' (2011) *''Sitting Bull'' (1954) *''Sitting Pretty'' (1948) *''Sitting Target'' (1972) *''Six Days Seven Nights'' (1998) *''Six Degrees of Separation'' (1993) *''Six Ways To Sunday'' (1997) *''Six-String Samurai'' (1998) *''Sixteen Candles'' (1984) *''The Sixth'' (1981) *''The 6th Man'' (1997) *''The Sixth Sense'' (1999) Sk-Sm *''Skammen'' (1968) *''The Skeleton Dance'' (1929) *''The Skeleton Key'' (2005) *''The Skeleton Twins'' (2014) *''Ski Party'' (1965) *''Ski Patrol'' (1990) *''Ski School'' (1991) *''Skidoo'' (1968) *''The Skin'' (1981) *''Skin'': (1995 & 2008) *''Skin Deep'' (1989) *''The Skin Game'' (1931) *''Skin Game'' (1971) *''The Skin I Live In'' (2012) *''Skinned Deep'' (2004) *''Skinner'' (1993) *''Skins'': (2002 & 2017) *''Skinwalkers'': (2002 & 2007) *''Skipped Parts'' (2001) *''Skippy'' (1931) *''The Skulls'' (2000) *''Skum Rocks!'' (2013) *''Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow'' (2004) *''Sky on Fire'' (2016) *''Sky High'': (1922, 2003 & 2005) *''Sky Lovers'' (2002) *''Sky Riders'' (1976) *''The Skydivers'' (1963) *''Skyfall'' (2012) *''Skyline'': (1931 & 2010) *''The Sky's the Limit'' (1943) *''Skyscraper'': (1928, 1996, 2011 & 2018) *''Skytturnar'' (1987) *''Slacker'' (1991) *''Slackers'' (2002) *''Slam'' (1998) *''Slam Dunk Ernest'' (1995) *''Slap Her... She's French'' (2002) *''Slap Shot'' (1977) *''Slapstick of Another Kind'' (1984) *''Slasher'' (2004 & 2007) *''Slaughter Disc'' (2005) *''Slaughter High'' (1986) *''The Slaughter Rule'' (2002) *''Slaughterhouse-Five'' (1972) *''Slaves of New York'' (1989) *''SLC Punk!'' (1998) *''Sleep'' (1963) *''Sleepaway Camp'' (1983) *''Sleepaway Camp II: Unhappy Campers'' (1990 *''Sleepaway Camp III: Teenage Wasteland'' (1989) *''Sleeper'' (1973) *''Sleepers'' (1996) *''Sleeping Beauties'' (1999) *''Sleeping Beauty'': (1930, 1959, 1973, 1987, 1995 & 2011) *''Sleeping Bride'' (2000) *''The Sleeping City'' (1950) *''The Sleeping Dictionary'' (2003) *''Sleeping Dogs'' (1977) *''Sleeping Dogs Lie'': (2005 & 2006) *''Sleeping with the Enemy'' (1991) *''Sleeping with Other People'' (2015) *''The Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle'' (1987) *''Sleepless'': (1957, 2001 & 2017) *''Sleepless Nights'' (2002) *''Sleepless in Seattle'' (1993) *''Sleepover'' (2004) *''Sleepstalker'' (1995) *''Sleepwalkers'' (1992) *''Sleepy Hollow'' (1999) *''Sleuth'': (1972 & 2007) *''Sliding Doors'' (1998) *''A Slight Case of Murder'' (1938) *''Slightly Scarlet'' (1956) *''Slim'' (1937) *''Sling Blade'' (1996) *''The Slipper and the Rose'' (1976) *''Slipping Wives'' (1927) *''A Slipping-Down Life'' (1999) *''Slipstream'': (1967, 1973, 1989, 2005 & 2007) *''SLiTHER'' (2006) *''Sliver'' (1993) *''Sloane'' (1984) *''Slow Burn'': (1986, 2000 & 2005) *''The Slugger's Wife'' (1985) *''Slugs: The Movie'' (1988) *''Slugterra: Return of the Elementals'' (2014) *''The Slumber Party Massacre'' (1982) *''Slumber Party Massacre II'' (1987) *''Slumdog Millionaire'' (2008) *''Slums of Beverly Hills'' (1998) *''The Small Back Room'' (1949) *''Small Change'' (1976) *''A Small Domain'' (1996) *''Small Faces'' (1996) *''The Small One'' (1978) *''Small Sacrifices'' (1989) (TV) *''Small Soldiers'' (1998) *''Small Time Crooks'' (2000) *''Small Town Rivals'' (2007) *''Small Tragedy'' (2007) *''The Smallest Show on Earth'' (1957) *''Smart Alec'' (1951) *''Smart House'' (1999 TV) *''Smart Money'' (1931) *''Smart People'' (2008) *''Smash Palace'' (1981) *''Smash-Up, the Story of a Woman'' (1947) *''Smashed'' (2012) *''Smile'': (1975 & 2005) *''Smiles of a Summer Night'' (1955) *''Smiley'' (1956) *''Smiley Face'' (2007) *''Smilin' Through'' (1932) *''The Smiling Lieutenant'' (1931) *''Smilla's Sense of Snow'' (1997) *''Smithy'' (1946) *''Smoke'' (1995) *''Smoke Signals'' (1998) *''The Smokers'' (2000) *''Smokey and the Bandit'' series: **''Smokey and the Bandit'' (1977) **''Smokey and the Bandit II'' (1980) **''Smokey and the Bandit Part 3'' (1983) *''Smokin' Aces'' (2007) *''Smokin' Aces 2: Assassins' Ball '' *''Smooth Talk'' (1985) *''Smosh: The Movie'' (2015) *''Smother'' (2008) *''Smothered'' (2016) *''The Smurfs'' series: **''Smurfs: The Lost Village'' (2017) **''The Smurfs'' (2011) **''The Smurfs 2'' (2013) **''The Smurfs and the Magic Flute'' (1976) Sn-So *''Snake & Crane Arts of Shaolin'' (1978) *''Snake in the Eagle's Shadow'' (1978) *''Snake Eyes'' (1998) *''The Snake King'' (2005) (TV) *''The Snake King's Child'' (2001) *''The Snake Pit'' (1948) *''Snakeman'' (2005) (TV) *''Snakes on a Plane'' (2006) *''Snakes on a Train'' (2006) *''The Snapper'' (1993) *''Snatch'' (2000) *''Sneakers'' (1992) *''Sniper'' (1993) *''The Sniper'' (1952) *''Sniper 2'' (2002) (TV) *''Snitch'' (2013) *''Snoop Dogg's Doggystyle'' (2001) *''Snoop Dogg's Hood of Horror'' (2006) *''Snoopy, Come Home'' (1972) *''Snow Angels'' (2008) *''Snow Blossom'' (2014) *''Snow Cake'' (2006) *''The Snow Creature'' (1954) *''Snow Day'' (2000) *''Snow Dogs'' (2002) *''Snow Falling on Cedars'' (1999) *''Snow White'': (1916 & 1933) *''A Snow White Christmas'' (1980) (TV) *''Snow White and the Huntsman'' (2012) *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' (1937) *''Snow White and the Three Stooges'' (1961) *''Snowboard Academy'' (1996) *''Snowden'' (2016) *''The Snowman'': (1982 TV & 2017) *''Snowmen'' (2010) *''The Snows of Kilimanjaro'' (1952) *''Snowtown'' (2011) *''So Big!'' (1932) *''So Close'' (2002) *''So Close to Paradise'' (1998) *''So Cute'' (2003) *''So Dark the Night'' (1946) *''So Dear to My Heart'' (1949) *''So I Married an Axe Murderer'' (1993) *''So Long, Stooge'' (1983) *''So Proudly We Hail!'' (1943) *''So Quiet on the Canine Front'' (1930) *''So Undercover'' (2012) *''So Young'' (2013) *''Soapdish'' (1991) *''The Social Network'' (2010) *''Society'' (1989) *''Society Murders'' (2006) (TV) *''Sodom and Gomorrah'': (1922 & 1963) *''The Soft Skin'' (1964) *''Soigne ta droite'' (1987) *''Solace'' (2006) *''Solarbabies'' (1986) *''Solaris'': (1972 & 2002) *''Soldados de Salamina'' (2003) *''Soldier'': (1998 USA & 1998 India) *''Soldier Blue'' (1970) *''Soldier of Fortune'' (1955) *''Soldier of Orange'' (1977) *''Soldier in the Rain'' (1963) *''A Soldier's Daughter Never Cries'' (1998) *''Soldier's Girl'' (2003) *''A Soldier's Prayer'' (1961) *''A Soldier's Story'' (1984) *''Sole Sisters'' (2003) *''The Solitaire Man'' (1933) *''Solitary Man'' (2010) *''Solo'': (1977, 1996, 2006, 2008, 2011, 2013 & 2017) *''Solo: A Star Wars Story'' (2018) *''The Soloist'' (2009) *''Solomon Kane'' (2009) *''Solomon and Sheba'' (1959) *''Solomon's Perjury'' (2015) *''Some Came Running'' (1958) *''Some Girls Do'' (1969) *''Some Dudes Can Fight'' (1898) US silent film *''Some Kind of Monster'' (2004) *''Some Kind of Beautiful'' (2014) *''Some Kind of Wonderful'' (1987) *''Some Like It Hot'': (1939, 1959 & 2016) *''Somebody Up There Likes Me'' (1956) *''Someone Like You'' (2001) *''Someone Special'' (2004) *''Someone to Watch Over Me'' (1987) *''Somersault'' (2004) *''Something Big'' (1971) *''Something Borrowed'' (2011) *''Something Like a War'' (1991) documentary *''Something Like Happiness'' (2005) *''Something the Lord Made'' (2004) (TV) *''Something New'' (2006) *''Something Out of Nothing'' (1979) *''Something to Talk About'' (1995) *''Something Wicked This Way Comes'' (1983) *''Something Wild'': (1961 & 1986) *''Something's Got to Give'' (1996) *''Something's Gotta Give'' (2003) *''Sometimes a Great Notion'' (1971) *''Sometimes They Come Back... Again'' (1996) *''Somewhere'' (2010) *''Somewhere in the Night'' (1946) *''Somewhere in Time'' (1980) *''Sommersby'' (1993) *''Son of the Bride'' (2001) *''Son of Dracula'': (1943 & 1974) *''Son of Frankenstein'' (1939) *''Son of Godzilla'' (1967) *''The Son of Kong'' (1933) *''Son of Lassie'' (1945) *''Son in Law'' (1993) *''Son of the Mask'' (2005) *''Son of Paleface'' (1952) *''Son of the Pink Panther'' (1993) *''Son of Rambow'' (2008) *''The Son of the Sheik'' (1926) *''The Son's Room'' (2001) *''Sonatine'' (1984 and 1993) *''The Song of Bernadette'' (1943) *''A Song Is Born'' (1948) *''Song of China'' (1936) *''Song of the Fishermen'' (1934) *''Song of Freedom'' (1936) *''Song of Love'': (1929 & 1947) *''Song at Midnight'' (1937) *''Song of the Phoenix'' (2013) *''Song For a Raggy Boy'' (2003) *''The Song Remains the Same'' (1976) *''Song of the South'' (1946) *''Song of the Thin Man'' (1947) *''Song of the West'' (1930) *''Songcatcher'' (2000) *''Songs from the Second Floor'' (2000) *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2019) *''Sonnenallee'' (1999) *''Sonny'' (2003) *''Sonny Boy'' (1928) *''Sons'' (1996) *''Sons and Daughters in a Time of Storm'' (1935) *''Sons of the Desert'' (1933) *''The Sons of Great Bear'' (1966) *''The Sons of Katie Elder'' (1965) *''Sons of Provo'' (2004) *''Sophie Scholl – The Final Days'' (2005) *''Sophie's Choice'' (1982) *''Seopyeonje'' (1993) *''Sorcerer'' (1977) *''The Sorcerer's Apprentice'' (2010) *''The Sorcerers'' (1967) *''Sordid Lives'' (2000) *''Sorority Babes in the Slimeball Bowl-O-Rama'' (1988) *''Sorority Boys'' (2002) *''Sorority Row'' (2009) *''Sorrell and Son'' (1927) *''The Sorrow and the Pity'' (1969) *''Sorry, I Love You'' (2014) *''Sorry, Wrong Number'' (1948) *''Sorum'' (2001) *''Sotsgorod: Cities for Utopia'' (1996) *''Soul Food'' (1997) *''A Soul Haunted by Painting'' (1994) *''Soul Man'' (1986) *''Soul Mate'' (2016) *''Soul Plane'' (2004) *''Soul Surfer'' (2011) *''Soul Survivors'' (2001) *''Souli'' (2004) *''Soulkeeper'' (2001) (TV) *''Souls Protest'' (2000) *''Souls for Sale'' (1923) *''Soumyam'' (2005) *''The Sound Barrier'' (1952) *''Sound City'' (2013) *''The Sound of Fury'' (1950) *''The Sound of Music'' (1965) *''Sound of My Voice'' (2012) *''A Sound of Thunder'' (2005) *''Sounder'' (1972) *''Soup to Nuts'' (1930) *''Soup For One'' (1982) *''Sour Grapes'' (1988) *''The Source'' (2002) *''Source Code'' (2011) *''South of the Clouds'': (2004 & 2014) *''South Pacific'' (1958) *''South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut'' (1999) *''South of Wawa'' (1991) *''Southern Belles'' (2005) *''Southern Comfort'': (1982 & 2001) *''Southern Fried Rabbit'' (1953) *''The Southerner'' (1945) *''Southie'' (1998) *''Southland Tales'' (2006) *''Southlander'' (2003) *''Southside 1-1000'' (1950) *''Soylent Green'' (1973) *''Sólo Con Tu Pareja'' (1991) Sp-Ss *''Space Amoeba'' (1970) *''Space Battleship Yamato'': (1977 & 2010) *''Space Battleship Yamato: Resurrection'' (2009) *''The Space Between Us'' (2016) *''Space Boy! Night, Neal and Ness'' (1973) *''Space Chimps'' (2008) *''Space Chimps 2: Zartog Strikes Back'' (2010) *''Space Cowboys'' (2000) *''Space Jam'' (1996) *''Space Marines'' (1997) *''Space Men'' (1960) *''Space Mutiny'' (1988) *''Space Is the Place'' (1974) *''Space Raiders'' (1983) *''Space Station 3D'' (2002) *''Space Truckers'' (1996) *''Space-Men'' (1960) *''Spaceballs'' (1987) *''SpaceCamp'' (1986) *''Spacehunter: Adventures in the Forbidden Zone'' (1983) *''Spaceman'': (1997 & 2016) *''Spaceways'' (1953) *''Spanglish'' (2004) *''The Spanish Apartment'' (2002) *''The Spanish Main'' (1945) *''The Spanish Prisoner'' (1997) *''Spanking the Monkey'' (1994) *''Spark'': (1998, 2014 & 2016) *''Spark: A Burning Man Story'' (2013) *''Sparkle'': (1976, 2007 & 2012) *''Sparks'' (2013) *''Spartacus'' (1960) *''Spartan'' (2004) *''Spawn'' (1997) *''Speak'' (2004) *''Speak to Me of Love'' (2002) *''Speak Up! It's So Dark'' (1993) *''Speakeasy'': (1929 & 2002) *''Special'' (2006) *''Special 26'' (2013) *''A Special Day'' (1977) *''Special Effects: Anything Can Happen'' (1996) *''A Special Sesame Street Christmas'' (1978) (TV) *''The Specialist'' (1994) *''The Specials'' (2000) *''Species'' series: **''Species'' (1995) **''Species II'' (1998) **''Species III'' (2004) *''The Spectacular Now'' (2013) *''Speechless'' (1994 & 2012) *''Speed'': (1936, 1984, 1994 & 2007) *''Speed 2: Cruise Control'' (1997) *''Speed Demon'': (1932 & 2003) *''Speed Racer'' (2008) *''Speed Zone'' (1989) *''Speeder'' (2005) *''Speedway'': (1929 & 1968) *''Speedway Junky'' (1999) *''Speedy'' (1928) *''Spellbound'': (1945 & 2002) *''Spencer's Mountain'' (1963) *''The Sperm'' (2007) *''Spetters'' (1980) *''Sphere'': (1998 & 2013) *''Spice World'' (1997) *''Spicy Hot in Love'' (2016) *''Spicy Love Soup'' (1997) *''The Spider'': (1940 & 1945) *''Spider'': (2002 & 2007) *''Spider Baby'' (1964) *''The Spider and the Fly'': (1931 & 1949) *''Spider Lilies'' (2007) *''The Spider Woman'' (1944) *''Spider-Man'' series **''3 Dev Adam'' (1973) **''Spider-Man'': (1977, 1979 TV & 2002) **''Spider-Man 2'' (2004) **''Spider-Man 3'' (2007) **''The Amazing Spider-Man'' (2012) **''The Amazing Spider-Man 2'' (2014) **''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' (2017) **''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse'' (2018) **''Spider-Man: Far From Home'' (2019) *''SpiderBabe'' (2003) *''The Spiders'' (1919) *''Spiders 3D'' (2013) *''The Spiderwick Chronicles'' (2008) *''Spies in Disguise'' (2019) *''Spies Like Us'' (1985) *''Spike'' (2008) *''Spiklenci slasti'' (1996) *''Spinout'' (1966) *''Spione'' (1928) *''The Spiral Staircase'': (1946, 1975 & 2000 TV) *''The Spirit'' (2008) *''The Spirit of the Beehive'' (1973) *''Spirit of Korean Celadon'' (2002) *''The Spirit of St. Louis'' (1957) *''Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron'' (2002) *''Spirited Away'' (2001) *''Spirits’ Homecoming'' (2016) *''Spiritual Kung Fu'' (1978) *''The Spitfire Grill'' (1996) *''SPL: Sha Po Lang'' (2005) *''Splash'' (1984) *''Splendor'': (1935, 1989 & 1999) *''Splendor in the Grass'': (1961 & 1981 TV) *''Splice'' (2010) *''The Split'': (1959 & 1968) *''Split'': (1989, 2016 American & 2016 South Korean) *''Split Second'': (1953 & 1992) *''Splitting Heirs'' (1993) *''The Spoilers'': (1914, 1923, 1930, 1942 & 1955) *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' series: **''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie'' (2004) **''The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water'' (2015) **''The SpongeBob Movie'' (2020) *''The Spook Who Sat by the Door'' (1973) *''Spooked'' (2004) *''Spookies'' (1986) *''Spookley the Square Pumpkin'' (2004) *''Spooks'': (1930 & 1953) *''Spooks: The Greater Good'' (2015) *''Spooks Run Wild'' (1941) *''Spooky Jack'' (2021) *''Spotswood'' (1992) *''A Spray of Plum Blossoms'' (1931) *''Spread'' (2009) *''Spring:'' (1969 & 2014) *''Spring Breakdown'' (2007) *''Spring Breakers'' (2013) *''Spring Fever'': (1919, 1927, 1982 & 2009) *''The Spring River Flows East'' (1947) *''Spring Silkworms'' (1933) *''Spring in a Small Town'' (1948) *''Spring Subway'' (2002) *''Spring, Summer, Fall, Winter... and Spring'' (2003) *''Springtime in a Small Town'' (2002) *''Sprung'' (1997) *''Spun'' (2002) *''Spy'': (2012 South Korean, 2012 Russian & 2015) *''The Spy in Black'' (1939) *''Spy Game'' (2001) *''Spy Girl'' (2004) *''Spy Hard'' (1996) *''Spy Kids'' series: **''Spy Kids'' (2001) **''Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams'' (2002) **''Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over'' (2003) **''Spy Kids: All the Time in the World'' (2011) *''The Spy Next Door'' (2010) *''The Spy Who Came in from the Cold'' (1965) *''The Spy Who Dumped Me'' (2018) *''The Spy Who Loved Me'' (1977) *''The Spy: Undercover Operation'' (2013) *''Spymate'' (2003) *''The Square'': (1994, 2008, 2013 & 2017) *''Square Dance'' (1987) *''The Squaw Man'': (1914, 1918 & 1931) *''The Squawkin' Hawk'' (1942) *''The Squid and the Whale'' (2005) *''Squirm'' (1976) *''Squizzy Taylor'' (1982) *''Ssaki'' (1962) *''SSSSSSS'' (1973) St *''St. Elmo's Fire'' (1985) *''St. Ives'' (1998) (TV) *''St. Louis Blues'': (1929, 1939 & 1958) *''St. Trinian's'' (2007) *''The St. Valentine's Day Massacre'' (1967) Sta *''Stacy: Attack of the Schoolgirl Zombies'' (2001) *''Stage Beauty'' (2004) *''Stage Door'' (1937) *''Stage Fright'': (1923, 1940, 1950, 1987, 1989, 1997 & 2014) *''Stagecoach'': (1939, 1966 & 1986) *''Stage Fright'': (1987 & 2013) *''StagKnight'' (2005) *''Stairway to Heaven'' (1946) *''Stake Land'' (2011) *''Stakeout'' (1987) *''Stalag 17'' (1953) *''Stalingrad'' (1993) *''Stalker'': (1979, 2010, 2012 & 2016) *''The Stalking of Laurie Show'' (2000) (TV) *''Stan Helsing'' (2009) *''The Stand'' (1994) *''Stand and Deliver'' (1988) *''Stand by Me'' (1986) *''Stand Up and Cheer!'' (1934) *''Stand Up Guys'' (2013) *''Stander'' (2003) *''Standing in the Shadows of Motown'' (2002) *''The Stanford Prison Experiment'' (2015) *''Stanley & Iris'' (1990) *''Star'': (1982 & 2001) *''The Star'': (1952, 2002 & 2017) *''Star!'' (1968) *''Star 80'' (1983) *''A Star is Born'': (1937, 1954, 1976 & 2018) *''The Star Chamber'' (1983) *''The Star Packer'' (1934) *''Star Theatre'' (1901) *''Star Trek'' series: **''Star Trek: The Motion Picture'' (1979) **''Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan'' (1982) **''Star Trek III: The Search for Spock'' (1984) **''Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home'' (1986) **''Star Trek V: The Final Frontier'' (1989) **''Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country'' (1991) **''Star Trek Generations'' (1994) **''Star Trek: First Contact'' (1996) **''Star Trek: Insurrection'' (1998) **''Star Trek: Nemesis'' (2002) **''Star Trek'' (2009) **''Star Trek Into Darkness'' (2013) **''Star Trek Beyond'' (2016) *''Star Trek: Chains of Betrayal'' (2008) fan fiction film *''Star Wars'' series: **''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' (1977) **''Star Wars Holiday Special'' (1978) **''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' (1980) **''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' (1983) **''Star Wars: Episode I – The Phantom Menace'' (1999) **''Star Wars: Episode II – Attack of the Clones'' (2002) **''Star Wars: Episode III – Revenge of the Sith'' (2005) **''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (2008) **''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' (2015) **''Star Wars: The Last Jedi'' (2017) **''Star Wars: Episode IX'' (2019) *''Star Wars Kid'' (2002) *''Star Wars: Revelations'' (2005) *''Star Wreck: In the Pirkinning'' (2005) *''Starchaser: The Legend of Orin'' (1985) *''Starcrash'' (1979) *''Stardom'' (2000) *''Stardust'': (1974 & 2007) *''Stardust Memories'' (1980) *''The Starfighters'' (1964) *''Stargate'' (1994) * Stargirl (TBA) *''Starkweather'' (2004) *''Starman'' (1984) *''The Stars Look Down'' (1940) *''Starship Troopers'' (1997) *''Starship Troopers 2: Hero of the Federation'' (2004) *''Starship Troopers 3: Marauder'' (2008) *''Starship Troopers: Invasion'' (2012) *''Starship Troopers: Traitor of Mars'' (2017) *''Starsky & Hutch'' (2004) *''Starstruck'': (1982, 1998 & 2010 TV) *''Start the Revolution Without Me'' (1970) *''Starter for 10'' (2006) *''Starting Over'': (1979 & 2007) *''Startup.com'' (2001) *''State Fair'': (1933, 1945 & 1962) *''State of Grace'' (1990) *''State and Main'' (2000) *''A State of Mind'' (2004) *''State of Play'' (2009) *''State Property'' (2002) *''State of the Union'' (1948) *''The Statement'' (2003) *''The Station Agent'' (2003) *''Stavisky'' (1974) *''Stay'': (2005 & 2013) *''Stay Alive'' (2006) *''Stay Away, Joe'' (1968) *''Stay Hungry'' (1976) *''Stay the Night'' (1992) (TV) *''Stay Tuned'' (1992) *''Staya Erusa'' (2006-2007) seies of Dutch documentary films *''Staying Alive'': (1983 & 2012) Ste-Stu *''Steal This Movie!'' (2000) *''Stealing Beauty'' (1996) *''Stealing Harvard'' (2002) *''Stealing Home'' (1988) *''Stealth'' (2005) *''Steamboat Bill, Jr.'' (1928) *''Steamboat Willie'' (1928) *''Steamboy'' (2004) *''The Steamroller and the Violin'' (1960) *''Steel'' (1997) *''Steel Dawn'' (1987) *''The Steel Helmet'' (1951) *''Steel Magnolias'' (1989) *''Stella'' (1955) *''Stella Dallas'' (1937) *''The Stendhal Syndrome'' (1996) *''Step Brothers'' (2008) *''Step Into Liquid'' (2003) *''Step Up series: **''Step Up'' (2006) **''Step Up 2: The Streets'' (2008) **''Step Up 3D'' (2010) **''Step Up Revolution'' (2012) *''The Stepfather'': (1987 & 2009) *''The Stepfather II'' (1989) *''The Stepford Wives'': (1975 & 2004) *''Stephanie Daley'' (2006) *''Stepmom'' (1998) *''Stepsister from Planet Weird'' (2000) (TV) *''Stereo'' (1969) *''The Sterling Chase'' (1999) *''Stevie'' (2002) *''Stewardess School'' (1986) *''Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story'' (2005) *''Stick It'' (2006) *''Stigmata'' (1999) *''Still Breathing'' (1997) *''Still Crazy'' (1998) *''Still Life'': (1974 & 2006) *''Still Smokin'' (1983) *''Still Walking'' (2008) *''The Sting'' (1973) *''Stingray Sam'' (2009) *''Stir Crazy'' (1980) *''Stir of Echoes'' (1999) *''Stitch! The Movie'' (2003) *''Stoker'' (2013) *''Stolen'': (2009 documentary, 2009 drama & 2012) *''Stolen Desire'' (1958) *''Stolen Kisses'' (1968) *''A Stolen Life'' (1946) *''Stolen Moments'' (1920) *''Stolen Summer'' (2002) *''Stomp the Yard'' (2007) *''Stone'' (2010) *''The Stoned Age'' (1994) *''The Stoneman Murders'' (2009) *''Stonewall'': (1995 & 2015) *''Stonewall Uprising'' (2010) *''The Stoning of Soraya M.'' (2009) *''The Stooge'' (1953) *''Stop Making Sense'' (1984) *''Stop! Or My Mom Will Shoot'' (1992) *''Stop-Loss'' (2008) *''The Stork Pays Off'' (1941) *''Storks'' (2016) *''Storm'' (2005) *''Storm Boy'' (1976) *''Storm of the Century'' (1999) (TV) *''Storm Rider'' (1972) *''The Storm Riders'' (1998) *''Storm Warning'' (2007) *''Stormbreaker'' (2006) *''Stormy Monday'' (1988) *''The Stormy Night'' (2015) *''Stormy Weather'' (1943) *''The Story of Adele H.'' (1975) *''A Story of Floating Weeds'' (1934) *''The Story of G.I. Joe'' (1945) *''The Story of the Kelly Gang'' (1906) *''The Story of the Last Chrysanthemum'' (1939) *''The Story of Louis Pasteur'' (1936) *''The Story of Mankind'' (1957) *''Story of O'' (1975) *''Story of a Prostitute'' (1965) *''The Story of Qiu Ju'' (1992) *''The Story of Three Loves'' (1953) *''The Story of a Three-Day Pass'' (1968) *''The Story of Us'' (1999) *''The Story of Vernon and Irene Castle'' (1939) *''The Story of the Weeping Camel'' (2003) *''Story of Women'' (1988) *''Storytelling'' (2001) *''La strada'' (1954) *''Straight to Hell'' (1987) *''Straight Out of Brooklyn'' (1991) *''Straight Outta Compton'' (2015) *''Straight Shooter'' (1999) *''The Straight Story'' (1999) *''Straight Talk'' (1992) *''Straight Time'' (1978) *''Straight, Place and Show'' (1938) *''Straight-Jacket'' (2004) *''Straightheads'' (2007) *''Strait-Jacket'' (1964) *''Strange Brew'' (1983) *''The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde'' (2006) *''Strange Days'' (1995) *''The Strange House'' (2015) *''Strange Invaders'' (1983) *''The Strange Love of Martha Ivers'' (1946) *''Strange Parallel'' (1998) *''Strange Wilderness'' (2008) *''Strangeland'' (1998) *''The Stranger'': (1946 & 1967) *''A Stranger Among Us'' (1992) *''Stranger Inside'' (2001) *''Stranger Than Fiction'' (2006) *''Stranger Than Paradise'' (1984) *''Stranger on the Third Floor'' (1940) *''A Stranger in Town'' (1943) *''Strangers'': (1992 & 2007) *''The Strangers'' (2008) *''Strangers: The Story of a Mother and Daughter'' (1979) *''Strangers with Candy'' (2006) *''Strangers on a Train'' (1951) *''Strategic Air Command'' (1955) *''Stratosphere Girl'' (2004) *''The Stratton Story'' (1949) *''Straw Dogs'': (1971 & 2011) *''The Strawberry Blonde'' (1941) *''Strawberry Fields'' (1997) *''Strawberry Shortcake: The Sweet Dreams Movie'' (2006) *''The Strawberry Shortcake Movie: Sky's the Limit'' (2009) *''The Strawberry Statement'' (1970) *''Stray Dog'' (1949) *''StrayDog: Kerberos Panzer Cops'' (1991) *''Streamers'' (1983) *''Street Angel'': (1928 & 1937) *''Street of Chance'' (1942) *''Street Fighter'' (1994) *''The Street Fighter'' (1974) *''Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie'' (1994) *''Street Fighter: The Legend of Chun-Li'' (2009) *''Street Kings'' (2008) *''The Street With No Name'' (1948) *''Street Scenes'' (1970) *''Street of Shame'' (1959) *''Street Trash'' (1987) *''A Streetcar Named Desire'' (1951) *''Streets of Fire'' (1984) *''Stricken'': (2009 & 2010) *''Strictly Ballroom'' (1992) *''Strictly Business'' (1991) *''Strike It Rich'' (1990) *''Strike!'' (1925) *''Striking Distance'' (1993) *''Strip Search'' (2004) (TV) *''Stripes'' (1981) *''Striptease'' (1996) *''Stroker Ace'' (1983) *''Stromboli'' (1950) *''The Strong Man'' (1926) *''The Strongest Man in the World'' (1975) *''Stroszek'' (1977) *''Struck by Lightning'' (2013) *''Struggle'' (2013) *''Stuart Little'' series: **''Stuart Little'' (1999) **''Stuart Little 2'' (2002) **''Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild'' (2005) *''Stuart Saves His Family'' (1995) *''Stubble Trouble'' (2001) *''Stuck'': (2001 & 2007) *''Stuck in Love'' (2013) *''Stuck in the Suburbs'' (2004) (TV) *''Stuck on You'' (2003) *''Student Bodies'' (1981) *''The Student Prince in Old Heidelberg'' (1927) *''A Study in Terror'' (1965) *''The Stuff'' (1985) *''The Stunt Man'' (1980) *''The Stupids'' (1996) Su *''Subconscious Cruelty'' (2000) *''The Subject Was Roses'' (1968) *''Sublime'' (2007) *''Submarine'' (2010) *''Submerged'': (2000 & 2005) *''Subspecies'' series: **''Subspecies'' (1991) **''Bloodstone: Subspecies II'' (1993) **''Bloodlust: Subspecies III'' (1994) **''Subspecies 4: Bloodstorm'' (1998) *''Substitute'' (2007) *''The Substitute'': (1993 TV, 1996, 2007 & 2015) *''The Substitute 2: School's Out'' (1998) *''The Substitute 3: Winner Takes All'' (1999) *''The Substitute 4: Failure Is Not an Option'' (2001) *''Suburban Commando'' (1991) *''Suburban Girl'' (2007) *''Suburban Mayhem'' (2006) *''The Suburbans'' (1999) *''Suburbia'' (1984) *''SubUrbia'' (1996) *''Suburbicon'' (2017) *''Subway'' (1985) *''Such a Long Journey'' (1998) *''Sucker Punch'': (2008 & 2011) *''Sudden Death'' (1995) *''Sudden Fear'' (1952) *''Sudden Impact'' (1983) *''Suddenly'' (1954) *''Suddenly at Midnight'' (1981) *''Suddenly Seventeen'' (2016) *''Suddenly, Last Summer'' (1959) *''Sue, Mai & Sawa: Righting the Girl Ship'' (2012) *''Suffering Man's Charity'' (2006) *''Sugar'': (2004 & 2008) *''Sugar & Spice'' (2001) *''Sugar Daddies'' (1927) *''Sugar Hill'': (1974 & 1994) *''Sugar Town'' (1999) *''The Sugarland Express'' (1974) *''Suhruthu'' (1952) *''Sugata Sanshirō'' (1943) *''Sügisball'' (2007) *''Suicide Club'' (2002) *''Suicide Kings'' (1997) *''Suicide Manual'' (2003) *''Suicide Squad'' (2016) *''Suikoden Demon Century'' (1993) *''Sujata'' (1959) *''Sukimasuki'' (2015) *''Suki ni Naru Sono Shunkan o: Kokuhaku Jikkō Iinkai'' (2016) *''Sukiyaki Western Django'' (2007) *''Sullivan's Travels'' (1941) *''Sully: Miracle on the Hudson'' (2016) *''The Sum of All Fears'' (2002) *''The Sum of Us'' (1995) *''Summer'' (1986) *''Summer of '42'' (1971) *''A Summer in the Cage'' (2007) *''Summer Catch'' (2001) *''A Summer in Genoa'' (2008) *''Summer Hours'' (2008) *''Summer Interlude'' (1951) *''Summer Love Love'' (2011) *''Summer Lovers'' (1982) *''Summer Magic'' (1963) *''Summer with Monika'' (1953) *''Summer Palace'' (2006) *''A Summer Place'' (1959) *''Summer Rental'' (1985) *''Summer of Sam'' (1999) *''Summer School'' (1987) *''Summer's Desire'' (2016) *''Summer Snow'' (1995) *''Summer Stock'' (1950) *''Summer Storm'': (1944 & 2004) *''Summertime'': (1955 & 2001) *''Sumo Do, Sumo Don't'' (1992) *''The Sun'' (2005) *''The Sun Also Rises'': (1957 & 2007) *''Sun Valley'' (1996) *''Sun Valley Serenade'' (1941) *''Sunday'': (1997 & 2008) *''Sunday Bloody Sunday'' (1971) *''A Sunday in the Country'' (1984) *''Sunday in New York'' (1963) *''Sunday Too Far Away'' (1975) *''Sundown'': (1924 & 1941) *''Sundown: The Vampire in Retreat'' (1991) *''The Sundowners'' (1960) *''Sunflower'': (2005 & 2006) *''Sung horn'' (2003) *''Sunless'' (1983) *''Sunny'': (1930, 1941 & 2008) *''Sunnyside'' (1919) *''Sunrise at Campobello'' (1960) *''Sunrise: A Song of Two Humans'' (1927) *''Sunset'' (1988) *''Sunset Boulevard'' (1950) *''Sunshine'': (1999 & 2007) *''The Sunshine Boys'' (1975) *''Sunshine Cleaning'' (2009) *''Sunshine State'' (2002) *''Super'' (2010) *''The Super'' (1991) *''Super 8'' (2011) *''Superbad'' (2007) *''Super Bodyguard'' (2016) *''The Super Cops'' (1974) *''The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love?'' (1984) *''Super Express'' (2016) *''The Super Fight'' (1970) *''Super Fly'' (1972) *''Super Hero Central'' (2004) *''Super Mario Bros.'' (1993) *''Super Size Me'' (2004) *''Super Speedway'' (1997) *''Super Troopers'' (2002) *''Super-Rabbit'' (1943) *''Superbabies: Baby Geniuses 2'' (2004) *''Supercop'' (1996) *''Supercross'' (2005) *''Supergirl'' (1984) *''Superhero Movie'' (2008) *''Superjews'' (2013) *''Superman'' (1941) *''Superman'' series: **''Superman'' (1978) **''Superman II'' (1980) **''Superman II: The Richard Donner Cut'' (2006) **''Superman III'' (1983) **''Superman IV: The Quest for Peace'' (1987) **''Superman vs. The Elite'' (2012) **''Superman and the Mole Men'' (1951) **''Superman Returns'' (2006) **''Superman Unbound'' (2013) **''Superman/Batman: Apocalypse'' (2010) **''Superman/Batman: Public Enemies'' (2009) **''Superman/Shazam!: The Return of Black Adam'' (2010) **''Superman: Brainiac Attacks'' (2006) **''Superman: Doomsday'' (2007) *''The Supernatural Events on Campus'' (2013) *''Supernova'' (2000) *''Superstar'' (1999) *''Superstar in a Housedress'' (2004) *''Supervixens'' (1976) *''Support Your Local Gunfighter'' (1971) *''Support Your Local Sheriff!'' (1969) *''Sur mes lèvres'' (2001) *''The Sure Thing'' (1985) *''Surf Nazis Must Die'' (1987) *''Surf Ninjas'' (1993) *''Surf's Up'' (2007) *''Surplus: Terrorized into Being Consumers'' (2003) *''Surprise'' (2015) *''Surrender'' (1987) *''Surrender of General Toral'' (1898) *''Surrogates'' (2009) *''Surveillance'' (2008) *''Survival of the Dead'' (2010) *''Surviving Christmas'' (2004) *''Surviving the Game'' (1994) *''The Survivor'' (1981) *''The Survivors'' (1983) *''Susannah of the Mounties'' (1939) *''Susie Q'' (1996) (TV) *''Suspect Zero'' (2004) *''Suspense'' (1946) *''Suspicion'' (1941) *''Suspiria'' (1977) *''Suur Tõll'' (1980) *''Suzanne's Career'' (1963) *''Suzhou River'' (2000) *''Suzie Gold'' (2004) Sv-Sy *''Svidd neger'' (2003) *''Swades'' (2004) *''Swamp Girl'' (1971) *''Swamp Thing'' (1982) *''Swamp Water'' (1941) *''Swamp Women'' (1955) *''The Swan'' (1956) *''The Swan Princess'' series: **''The Swan Princess'' (1994) **''The Swan Princess: A Royal Family Tale'' (2014) **''The Swan Princess: Escape from Castle Mountain'' (1997) **''The Swan Princess: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom'' (1998) **''The Swan Princess: Princess Tomorrow, Pirate Today'' (2016) **''The Swan Princess: Royally Undercover'' (2017) **''The Swan Princess Christmas'' (2012) *''The Swarm'' (1978) *''Swashbuckler'' (1976) *''The Swedish Kings'' (1968) *''A Swedish Love Story'' (1970) *''Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street'': (1936 & 2007) *''Sweet 20'' (2015) *''Sweet Angel'' (1929) *''Sweet Bird of Youth'' (1962) *''Sweet Charity'' (1969) *''Sweet Dreams'': (1985 & 1996) *''Sweet Bunch'' (1983) *''The Sweet Hereafter'' (1997) *''Sweet Home Alabama'' (2002) *''Sweet Jam (2004) *''Sweet Land'' (2008) *''Sweet and Lowdown'' (1999) *''Sweet Movie'' (1974) *''Sweet November'': (1968 & 2001) *''Sweet Sixteen'': (1983, 2002 & 2016) *''Sweet Smell of Success'' (1957) *''Sweet of the Song'' (2016) *''Sweet Sweetback's Baadasssss Song'' (1971) *''Sweet Toronto'' (1988) *''The Sweetest Thing'' (2002) *''Sweetie'' (1989) *''Swept Away'' (2002) *''Swept Away by an Unusual Destiny in the Blue Sea of August'' (1974) *''Swept from the Sea'' (1998) *''swimfan'' (2002) *''The Swimmer'' (1968) *''Swimming'' (2000) *''Swimming to Cambodia'' (1987) *''The Swimming Pool'' (1970) *''Swimming Pool'' (2003) *''Swimming with Sharks'' (1994) *''Swimming Upstream'' (2003) *''Swing Girls'' (2004) *''Swing Kids'' (1993) *''Swing Parade of 1946'' (1946) *''Swing Shift'' (1984) *''Swing Time'' (1936) *''Swing Vote'': (1999 & 2008) *''Swingers'': (1996 & 2002) *''Swiss Army Man'' (2016) *''Swiss Family Robinson'': (1940 & 1960) *''Switch'' (1991) *''The Switch'': (1963 & 2010) *''Switchback'' (1997) *''Switching Channels'' (1988) *''Swoon'' (1992) *''Sword of the Beast'' (1965) *''The Sword of Doom'' (1966) *''Sword in the Moon'' (2003) *''The Sword and the Rose'' (1953) *''The Sword and the Sorcerer'' (1982) *''The Sword in the Stone'' (1963) *''Sword of the Valiant: The Legend of Sir Gawain and the Green Knight'' (1984) *''Swordfish'' (2001) *''Swordsmen in Double Flag Town'' (1991) *''Sydney White'' (2007) *''Sylvia'' (2003) *''Sylvia Scarlett'' (1935) *''Symbiopsychotaxiplasm'' (1968) *''Sympathy for the Devil'' (1968) *''Sympathy for Lady Vengeance'' (2005) *''Sympathy for Mr. Vengeance'' (2002) *''Syndromes and a Century'' (2006) *''Synecdoche, New York'' (2009) *''The Syrian Bride'' (2004) *''Syngenor'' (1990) *''Syriana'' (2005) Previous: List of films: Q–R Next: List of films: T See also * Lists of films * Lists of actors * List of film and television directors * List of documentary films * List of film production companies Category:Lists of films Category:Lists